


Something About You

by Ryalene



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: Moose Mason, new kid at school. He might seem like a stereotypical jock, but Kevin Keller learns that he is actually really nice. And maybe, there's something more there. It's a shame, Kevin thinks, that he's straight.





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned a multi-chap, and here the first chapter is!   
> Idk, what do you guys think? I have a few more scenes already written down, but I have no idea how long this will end up being. And no idea if it will stay T-rated. That might just be for now, depending on how things go.

First day back at school after summer vacation was always a mix of emotions. By the end of the summer, Kevin was usually ready to back to school. He’d do some odd yard work for elderly neighbors over the summer, most of the housework at home, and he’d of course spend time hanging out with Betty and Archie. But around the time the third month of summer vacation was coming up, he’d be pretty bored of mostly lounging around at home. With his dad being the Sheriff, there wasn’t time for long vacations out of the country, or even outside of Riverdale. 

He and Betty had gone on a few trips to the neighboring towns over the summer. Greendale and Centerville, among a few others. Checking out the small-town cafés and shops, an odd park and maybe to check out some cute boys their own age they hadn’t known since they were in diapers. Nothing much had come out of it, but it had been nice. Kevin driving them in his dad’s truck, windows down and music blasting out as they sang along to classics. No good road-trip, even the one-hour long ones, were complete without ABBA. 

Today was first day back at school. And Kevin was surprisingly excited about it. He’d get to take some fun classes this year, and maybe he’d even make captain of the wrestling team if he did good. Not that it was a must for him, but it would look nice on his college applications. And he was putting in the work for it, as well. 

First day back at school though, and he’d gotten a call the previous afternoon from the office. It happened every now and then, seeing as it somehow had ended up always being either himself or Betty that gave the tour of the school whenever there was a new student at the school. 

Today, he was to give a tour to a kid with the most ridiculous name he’d ever heard. And somehow people in Riverdale seemed to have a contest about giving their kids the weirdest names. But this one took the cake, Kevin was sure. 

Marmaduke. 

Who the fuck would want to name their kid that? Kevin didn’t understand. 

Dutifully, Kevin was ready for him, standing in the school office, half an hour before regular classes started to greet the new kid.

Hair combed back like always, a light blue shirt and tan pants. Pristine and classic. Perfection. No one could say Kevin was that fat, shy kid with the specs he’d been at twelve, anymore. 

When an unfamiliar face finally walked into the school’s office, it was a nice face. 

Brown hair, hazel eyes and a dopey smile with dimples. 

“Hello!” Kevin greeted him, smiling with his pearly whites on display. It was his job to be nice and show the school from its best side on this tour after all. And if the new kid was kind of cute, Kevin didn’t mind.

“Morning,” the new boy, Marmaduke, greeted Kevin back. 

Kevin and the lovely older lady that worked in the office helped him get his class schedule and everything else he needed for the first day in order. Before it was time for the actual tour. 

“You ready to see Riverdale High, Marmaduke?” Kevin asked him, holding his arm out to lead the new boy out of the office and into the hallway to start their tour. 

He nodded. “I’ve been here a few times before,” he mentioned. “My cousin goes here. Uh, Reggie Mantle. I guess you probably know him.” They walked down the hall, and Kevin stopped to show him which directions he’d find a few different classrooms. 

“Reggie, huh? And yeah, of course I know him. This is Riverdale… Everyone knows everyone here,” Kevin pointed out. And it was true. He knew pretty much all the students at the school, and knew of a fair few of the students at Southside High. Even if he didn’t run with that crowd. “If Reggie’s your cousin, I’m sure he must have told you things about the school. What did he say?” What Kevin really wanted to know, was if Reggie had said about him. And Betty, and the other students. 

“Not that much,” Marmaduke shrugged. “He wants me to try out for the football team. Mentioned a creepy family named after a flower or something?” He shrugged. “We just got here a few days ago, and it’s been mostly trying to get stuff out of boxes before school started up.” 

“Of course. Well, if you’re looking for any other extra curriculars, Riverdale offers a lot of different ones. My friend runs the school paper, the blue and gold. Myself, I do wrestling and swimming. And of course, I direct the school musical, this year’s show hasn’t been announced yet, but if I get it my way, we’ll do a classic, I have something in mind.” Kevin rambled on, excited about the school musical and his plans for it. 

“Good to know.” He nodded. “And uh, you can call med Moose, by the way. No one really uses Marmaduke.” The new boy, Moose, told him. 

“Moose.” Kevin gave him a once-over, looking over him again. He was a big guy, so the name did make sense. Broad shoulders and big arms. He’d do well on the football team. “Well Moose, welcome to Riverdale.” 

The tour wasn’t out of the ordinary, the same tour Kevin gave a few times a year. 

The first half of the day went by quickly. Fetching books and teachers introducing what they would be doing that year in each class. When lunch rolled around, Kevin found himself sitting outside at a picnic table, with the usual suspects. Betty, Archie and Veronica. 

“So, did you see the new guy?” Of course Veronica would bring it up.

“He seems nice,” Kevin shrugged. 

“You gave him his tour, didn’t you? Nothing else to say besides nice?” Betty questioned him. 

“I did,” Kevin affirmed. “He told me he preferred to be called “Moose”, but besides that he didn’t say much. He seemed kind of nervous, quiet. Which is understandable, new school and everything. He did tell me Reggie is his cousin though, so who knows.”

“Reggie said he’s trying out for the football team,” Archie shot into the conversation. 

“No surprise there, of course he’ll be with the jocks if he’s Reggie’s cousin,” Betty said. 

They all nodded in agreement. 

And just like that, the jocks were all marching out from the backside of the cafeteria, trays in hand. Jason, Chuck, Reggie and the new kid. Followed by a group of River Vixens. 

“They look like they belong in some stupid teenage drama or something,” Betty commented. 

“Hey, don’t say that. Reggie can be a douche, but he’s actually nice most of the time,” Archie pointed out. Of course he was nice to Archie, they were on the football team together. 

“I have to go have a chat with Mrs. Denver, about the musical,” Kevin announced, getting up from his seat. 

“I’ll walk with you. I want to make sure everything’s ready for the first blue and gold meeting later,” Betty told him, getting up as well. 

Together, they made their way back inside the school. 

It was a few days later, after his final class of the day that Kevin was stood by his locker, switching out books from his bag, depositing the ones from his last classes and taking the ones he’d need for that night’s homework. It wasn’t much yet, the school year having barely started. 

“Kevin, hey!” Moose called out, catching Kevin’s attention and walking the last few meters up to the boy’s locker. 

“Moose, is there anything I can help you with?” Kevin asked, a little surprised that the football player was seeking him out. 

Stopping fairly close to Kevin, Moose smiled. “Actually, I was thinking… If you still need people to help out with the school play, I’d like to help out.” 

“Oh, that’s great actually,” Kevin exclaimed. 

“I’m not sure I’d make a good actor or anything, but I can help out with other stuff. Behind the scenes and stuff, if you need heavy lifting or something. Or if you need someone to pick up or deliver something, or whatever,” Moose shrugged. 

Closing his locker, Kevin leaned against it. “You can help out backstage, does that sound good? It’s mostly running errands and helping with set pieces, at least to start with. Later it’ll be helping out with moving lights when we need to program them, and that kind of stuff.” 

“I can do that,” Moose agreed. 

“Great! We have the first meeting next Tuesday, after football practice. Hope you don’t mind putting in some extra hours, it can draw out sometimes, especially when we get close to premiere night,” Kevin told him. 

“That’s okay.”

“Good. You heading to the parking lot?” Kevin asked. He was headed home to get started on his homework and then to make dinner so that it would be ready when his dad got home from work. 

Moose nodded, and so they walked together to the school’s front door and out to the parking spaces. 

“Why the sudden interest in the musical?” Kevin asked casually. He didn’t mind much _why_ people wanted to join the musical, as long as they did their jobs and didn’t just goof around the entire time. 

Moose shrugged. “It seems kind of cool. And it’ll look good on my college application, I guess. I don’t have anything else artsy on there.” 

“Fair enough,” Kevin said. “And we always have a killer wrap party, so that’s something to look forwards to,” he told Moose. The wrap parties were the best. They were of course not official, since the school didn’t let them, but they always arranged something at someone’s house, and Kevin made sure everyone involved in the musical were invited.

It was only when they got to Kevin’s truck that they stopped. 

“So, I’ll see you on Tuesday then,” he smiled at Moose. 

“Yeah… See you then,” Moose replied. 

Kevin gave him a small wave, before climbing into his car and driving off, wondering if maybe he could persuade Moose to get on stage for a scene or two if needed. 

Tuesday was here. 

While a few of the others had football practice and did other activities, Kevin worked on his homework as best as he could. He was both a little nervous and very excited for the upcoming meeting though, and didn’t get much done. 

About 20 minutes before it was time, he made his way to the school’s auditorium, wanting to be the first one there. 

“So, as most of you already know, this year we’re doing Grease!” Kevin exclaimed loudly. It was finally time. 

The entire cast and crew had gathered in the school’s auditorium and we’re now clapping. The first few rows of seats were almost full. It was a good turn out this year. The roles hadn’t actually been cast yet, but Kevin had an idea for who he wanted for most of the characters, and he was excited. Despite it being kind of a stressful time, he liked the school musical possibly even more than he liked swim season. 

They had a decent turn-out this year, but he had hopes that he could manage to persuade a few more people to help with behind the scene stuff. For some reason, everyone in Riverdale that wanted to do theatre insisted on being on stage, except for Moose and Dilton Doiley. Dilton had offered to help out backstage, and Kevin thought he'd make a good head for the tech stuff. 

“The next few weeks I’ll mostly be focusing on the actors, but I want everyone here for the first read-through. Just for everyone to get some ideas about their areas, costumes, lighting, props, those things.” Kevin explained. 

He lived for this. 

The meeting went well, and everyone seemed to be pumped to finally get started. 

Everyone got a copy of the script, with the instructions to read through it before the next meeting, and to come see Kevin if they had a specific wish for a role. It wouldn’t guarantee that they’d get the role, but he promised to consider them for it. 

At the end of the meeting, as everyone were about to head out, Moose came up to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

“Seems like you’re in your element with this stuff, Keller.” 

Kevin shrugged. “I enjoy it.” 

“Anyone could tell that,” Moose nodded. “See you on Thursday for the next one?” 

Kevin smiled. “Yes, Thursday. And I’ll see you around.”


End file.
